The Birthday Surprise
by simpleruse
Summary: One Shot - Emma's birthday. A party is in full swing, a mysterious present. Who could it be from?


She blew out the candles, cheering and applause distracting her from the spell of her wish. Henry's smile greets her as she turns to say "thank you", the words breaking on the last word, tears filling her eyes as she embraces her son. This was the most happy Emma could ever remember feeling. Her whole life Emma had just gone through the motions, not really feeling anything, she felt out of place, alone. But since her 28th birthday when Henry came back into her life, those feelings disappeared. She could feel everything with stunning clarity, it was so intense that at times she found herself crying, tears of joy, not the pain and loneliness her tears were often attributed too.

"Happy birthday mom." Those were the words that broke the dam, tears falling freely as she hugs him again, Henry eagerly hugging back, joking "are you going to hug me every time I call you mom?"

"Yes" Emma admitted, pulling back and kissing his forehead.

"Good, now stop crying it's your birthday." Henry admonishes playfully, smiling as he turns to talk to the other guests at the party.

Oh right, the party she remembers as she takes in half the town of Storybook contained in hers and Mary-Margaret's…mom's apartment. That still was something to get used too, the fact that she had finally found her mother and she had turned out not only to be her best friend, but Snow White. And if that wasn't enough, her father was Prince Charming. No wonder it took her a year to finally give into the truth, still hearing her say these words to herself was disbelieving.

The tiny apartment felt cramp, the temperature of the room rising with each passing second as Emma shuffles her way around her guests to the windows, stopping here and there to say thanks and accept hugs from her new extended family in sense, before reaching her goal, hoping to get some cool air into the apartment. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye she turns to see a shadow disappear down the hall towards the bedrooms. Someone was probably lost looking for the bathroom, which she couldn't blame them; the place was packed to the nines. Following the shadow without hesitation, Emma turns up at her room to see the door open. Furrowing her brows in confusion, remembering that she had closed the door just before the party started, Emma slowly creeps inside to take a peak.

Expecting to find someone inside, Emma was sorely disappointed as she walks into the dark empty room. Looking around for any signs of something out of the ordinary she notices a box sitting on top of her bed. This definitely was not in her room before.

Walking towards it to examine it further, the box is gift wrapped with precision, a bow nestled on top with a card tied to it. Picking it up, adrenaline is coursing through her veins as she tries to figure out what was in the box and who had left it for her. The excitement was overwhelming, Emma usually hated surprises but tonight she was more then happy to let go. Ever since she had moved here, everyday was like a surprise, either bad or good. It was time she learnt to go with the flow and just takes chances for once.

Picking up the card in shaky hands, she turns it over to see the inscription printed in neat and elegant hand writing:

"_Happy Birthday Emma, _

_After everything, you should have this._

_-A friend._"

What does that mean? Annoyed but still intrigued that the gift bearer left no name, Emma opens the box without delay. Opening the lid, Emma's eyes widen as she see's the top of a hat nestled in the box. Taking it out and inspecting it, a black top hat strikingly similar to the one she made weeks ago for…Jefferson.

This was from him? But why? Emma hadn't seen or heard anything from him since that night when he had disappeared out of the window. For weeks that night had tormented her every waking thought, even in her dreams she replayed that night over and over again. Thinking back to it now, she felt guilty for not believing him, even though his means were certainly extreme and unforgivable, Emma couldn't allow herself to remain angry at him. After all, he was trying to get back to his daughter; Emma of all people could relate to that.

Hearing something move behind her, Emma quickly spins on her heels, eyes scanning the room out of routine, for any sign of what caused the noise. Her breath catching in her throat as her eyes land on Jefferson.

Her heart was beating rapidly, a vivid memory of the last time she had been alone with Jefferson fresh in her mind. He was standing half hidden in the shadows; his eyes still retained the heat and intensity, she to this day, still saw in her dreams. He was wearing clothes similar to last time, but instead he wore a long coat over his waistcoat, the scarf still hiding the scar she knew was hidden on his throat. His hands were buried inside the pockets of his coat, leaning leisurely against a wall; his posture seeming relaxed which made her relax. Emma watched as his lips slowly spread into a wide, dazzling white teeth smile at the acknowledgement of her reaction to his presence, making her feel flush at the affects of it. This wasn't his usual psychotic smirk, this was something else entirely.

How long had he been standing there? He wasn't in here when she came in so how?

She was about to speak, say something, but no words were coming out. Thankfully Jefferson was the first to break the silence.

"It seems you like your gift," presuming, what an arrogant – "call it an apology of sorts."

Emma stares at him in disbelief, was he seriously trying to apologize to her? "You're asking a lot for what you did." Finally she found her voice, good. Emma hated feeling weak and powerless. Especially considering she feels like that when she's around him and she hated him for that.

"Maybe it's a lot to you, but for me it was necessary." Jefferson comes out from the shadows; he walks closer to her, into the light from the street light outside, slow deliberate steps as Emma stands her ground. She wasn't afraid of him but she did feel uneasy around him. After all, he was still mad.

The Mad Hatter.

"You can understand that now, but then, you weren't so willing to believe in the truth. That was the only way I thought you could face up to it. I would have been right if you hadn't hit me on the head with my telescope." Instead of seeing anger as he revisits their last encounter Emma is surprised to receive another smile instead. Jefferson even chuckles, lightening the tense mood they had found themselves in. The laugh was so infectious; Emma couldn't help but join him.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not sorry for that." Emma admits not feeling any shame in the truth.

"What a pity, I could have gotten you to nurse my wounds." Jefferson's tone playful, flirting with her as his eyes not so subtly averted down to her lips, causing her to shift awkwardly on the spot. Emma looks away from his for a moment to regain her composure before looking back at him, feeling his eyes on hers once more commanding her attention.

Emma again was surprised at his playfulness not expecting this kind of reaction from him at all. She had always imagined this meeting going in an entirely different direction. Seeing his warm and sincere smile Emma relaxed, feeling a strange pull towards Jefferson. Something she had experienced back at his place but this time there was something more to it. Perhaps this was the start of something new between them. Here's hoping he would try talking to her instead of drugging and holding her hostage in the future.

"Fat chance." She quipped, happy to continue their easy banter.

"Happy Birthday Emma."

"Thank you Jefferson."

"Enjoy my hat" he winks, turning and with an honest to god swagger, left her standing there speechless, smiling like a teenager.


End file.
